Queen of Hearts
by nikibones
Summary: Inuyasha played a dangerous game. Kikyo had a traitorous heart. Kagome was the one who could heal their hurts.
1. HeartacheDecision

**Queen of Hearts**

**by: kleine-kiko**

A/N: Heidi-ho neighbor-inos! Ok, yeah that was dorky. So, I don't know how much of a writer I am…. I spend my free time writing Inuyasha fanfics and have about 31 saved on my computer. -- My first fanfic on was a bust… so, I didn't finish it. I was going to, but lack of reviews caused it to be canceled. If you want to read what I have on that one it's still up. (If I get enough reviews—5-10—I'll start it up again. It's called "the Most Dangerous Game") Anyway, tell me if you like this new fanfic. This is only the first chapter, and I'll keep writing as long as I get at least 10 reviews for every chapter I post. Enjoy and REVIEW!

P.S. I don't own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters, but I do love her work. You should check all of them out sometime.

**CHAPTER ONE: Kagome's Heartache and Inuyasha's decision**

Kagome had waited, but Inuyasha had never come to get her and take her back to the Feudal Era.

She had been angered by the actions of the hanyou and had fled to the only sanctuary she had—home in her own era; in her own home, with the people she was sure she knew loved her.

But she still sat in her room waiting for Inuyasha to come, and when he didn't, Kagome's heart was broken.

She had spent the better part of the first night crying to sleep and hiccoughing awake—only to repeat the cycle of crying.

Kagome knew Inuyasha didn't know of her feelings for him, nor did she expect him to care or reciprocate them if she ever told him. After she reached the final conclusion concerning Inuyasha, Kagome stayed home from school the next day, which wasn't a big deal with her attendance record, so she could lie in bed cuddling her pink covered pillow.

For a week Kagome's depression continued to grow and become more apparent, yet Inuyasha had still not come to get her—or even visit. Inuyasha was all her thoughts were on.

She had changed into a kind of misanthrope, hating the company of others.

Kagome's actions reflected her misery, she cried and moaned, refused to move, and hadn't eaten. After the week's end, Kagome was pale, withdrawn, and her cheeks had sunken in so they jutted out sharply.

She had become increasingly moody, but no one dared to mention that. Even her mother had gone to extreme measures to avoid running into Kagome while doing housework. Souta had taken up the habit of sleeping on the couch to avoid _passing_ Kagome's room.

Grandpa, being semi-senile, hadn't even noticed the change in Kagome's behavior…

In the beginning, Inuyasha had been planning on retrieving Kagome the day after she left.

He had been by the well the entire day she was gone, and, as he was about to jump into the well, Kikyo decided now was the time to make an appearance, it would be yet another attempt to keep Kagome away.

"Inuyasha…" she trailed off, knowing Inuyasha would follow her like a trained guard dog.

Inuyasha had already smelt Kikyo before she had said anything, he tried to ignore her, getting ready to jump into the Bone-Eater's Well, but when she said his name he was lost in memories of the past—and was willing, again, to do what she wanted.

"Ki-Kikyo!" he exclaimed lightly under his breath.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it is I. I'm here to ask a favor of you," she said in her cold voice, as her soul collectors swirled around her body of bones and graveside soil.

Inuyasha glanced again at the well, wishing to be done so he could fetch Kagome. The gesture hardened Kikyo's heart more against the girl from the future, and while Inuyasha's eyes lingered on the well she called to him sharply.

"Inuyasha? Will you do what I ask of you?"

Inuyasha fidgeted as Kikyo's cold eyes bored into his own, "Of course, Kikyo. I owe you everything, I can do a favor real quick."

Kikyo smiled and pushed her unbound hair from her neck, exposing the place where Kagome had healed her while she was wounded by Naraku's poisonous miasma.

"I want you to stay here, and never bring Kagome into this world again."

Inuyasha stood, dumbfounded. "B-but Kikyo! I need her!"

Kikyo smirked, sure she would win the battle waging between her and Inuyasha, "You promised."

Inuyasha opened his mouth and closed it again. Knowing he would never be allowed to go and get Kagome again was almost more than he could bear. Reluctantly, he nodded, and Kikyo won Inuyasha, but she lost his heart in the process.

A/N: Welcome back. I like this first chapter. It was a good ending spot. I love this story, and I'm going to continue it… I need reviews though. If I think you people don't like it because you don't tell me. I'll discontinue like I discontinued "The Most Dangerous Game." But, as I said before, just review it and I'll keep going. I'll send my close friends copies if it's discontinued… so REVIEW!

P.S. If I get 10 reviews for every chapter posting I'll update every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. If I get 5 reviews every chapter posting I'll update only every Friday. If I get less than 5 reviews I'll be updating when I feel like it.


	2. Sango's Countenance

**Queen of Hearts**

**by: kleine-kiko**

**A/N:** Okily-dokily! I'm going to update, even though you don't deserve it. I only have **2** review and 40+ people have read it. C'MON! I know all of you want reviews! Why would you deny reviews to a fellow author when you are vying for the exact same thing? I am dedicating this chapter to the people who reviewed the last one:

to** kayko15**, who is an excellent writer, and **twinkle-twilight**, who likes the story and was kind enough to review it.

So, enjoy the update. I hope its better… and I hope all of you who read it will REVIEW! And the "review rule" is still in order. If you don't know what that is, it's at the end of the previous chapter.

**P.S.** I don't own of Rumiko Takahashi's characters—I'm just a really big fan. You should all check out all her other stuff.

**Chapter Two: Sango's Broken Countenance**

It had been nearly a month without Kagome, and the effect of Kagome's absence was taking its toll on Sango.

Over the time Sango had spent in the group that followed the half-demon Inuyasha, she had come to know and care for the young priestess. Kagome had become a sister figure to her, and loosing her was like loosing Kohawku all over again.

During the days, when Sango would usually be out practicing techniques with her Hiraikotsu, she now sat indoors, absentmindedly stroking Kirara or swatting Miroku's wandering hand away from her derriere, and after three weeks had passed, Miroku took matters into his own hands and headed towards the Bone-Eater's Well, where he knew he'd find a sulking Inuyasha.

Indeed, as Miroku reached the top of the green hill he spotted Inuyasha sitting right next to the dried up well, peering into its depth, whining in a dog-like manner as he occasionally sniffed the air for Kagome's delicate scent. Miroku walked up quietly behind Inuyasha and cleared his throat.

Inuyasha leapt to his feet and glared at the monk, "What the hell do you think you're doing _monk_?"

"Merely pondering on why you've decided to sit by this well everyday, all day, while looking forlorn, for the past three weeks or so. Is it perhaps you miss our dear Kagome, but are too prideful to just go to her time and bring her back?"

As Miroku gazed at Inuyasha with a smug smirk, Inuyasha had again put up his defensive barriers and pushed past Miroku to get away from the well and its surroundings.

"That's not it at all Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at him, "Besides, _she_ could've come back at any time, and has decided to stay in her own time," Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at the sighing Miroku, peeking at the well. "Besides, who needs a pathetic jewel-shard detector anyway, I can find them on my own?"

Miroku heaved a heavy sigh, "Are you trying to convince me we don't need Kagome… or, are you trying to convince _yourself_ that you don't need her?"

Inuyasha turned around and faced the monk. His stern expression was fixed and there was a dulled glaze that he purposefully placed over his golden eyes to hide the emotions that would have been swimming in them, "You don't understand anything Miroku… you'll never understand."

Inuyasha turned on his heel, showing his back to Miroku as he jumped into the nearest trees at the edge of his forest.

As Miroku watched Inuyasha's fleeing form he called out, "I won't understand because you won't tell me! I only want to help!"

When he received no reply from Inuyasha he lowered his eyes to look at the ground… and ended up looking into the eyes of the little fox-demon, Shippo.

"Oh, hello Shippo," Miroku smiled, but his voice was rife with the raw emotions Inuyasha had stirred up within him. Miroku had been fervently waiting for Kagome's return, so the little group could continue their journeys to find the fragments of the Jewel of the Four Souls.

Shippo stared at Miroku with a focused intensity that had the monk fidgeting, "What's wrong? Why hasn't Inuyasha gone to get Kagome?"

"I don't know Shippo," Miroku answered truthfully, not wanting to hide anything from the fox-demon, who had grown so mature after all the battles he'd seen since the group started seeking to make the jewel-shards whole again.

"Why did Kagome leave in the first place? No one even heard her and Inuyasha fighting."

Miroku wondered when Shippo had become so aware of so many things. The little demon had usually just assumed Inuyasha had made Kagome mad enough to stay away for a few days, but then she had always come back within a few days. This time was… different; for everyone. And whilst Miroku was under Shippo's scrutiny, he dared not lie—too much.

"Most likely another petty argument Inuyasha saw fit to invoke," Miroku said laughing it off with a smile.

Shippo immediately bought the half-truth, wanting someone to be at fault, and started his ritualistic blame of Inuyasha, "It figures! Inuyasha is always doing something to pick a fight with Kagome! Why can't he just see that he's useless without her?"

Taking in what Shippo said, Miroku decided to head to the river to ponder the thoughts that had been rolling around in his mind since Kagome's admittedly strange departure from Kaede's Village. He left the ranting Shippo, who immediately took Inuyasha's spot of sulking next to the well.

Miroku had to ponder what he didn't understand about Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship, and what he would _never _understand.

Sango sat staring blankly at the reed mat door of Kaede's hut, willing Kagome to walk through it at any time. She saw a familiar head pop in and was almost convinced it was Kagome until she saw the traditional clothing of a shrine priestess. It was…

"Kikyo! What are you doing here?" Sango exclaimed as the dead priestess walked into the hut.

Kikyo coldly glared at Sango, "I am here to re-stake my claim on this domain!" she spat glaring at Sango.

Sango's mouth was hung open as her thought process brought the entire situation concerning Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo, into perspective. It had to be Kikyo who had prevented Kagome from returning… but how?

Sango's eyes followed Kikyo's form as the priestess walked around the hut, gathering various items.

"What's that you're taking? This is Kaede's hut—those are her things!" Sango said trying to figure out what Kikyo was up to.

Kikyo ignored her as she gathered a knife, a small leather pouch that had six stones in it, another pouch with flint and a stone in it, and a basket of bread, milk, and cheese.

As Kikyo moved to the entryway she turned and faced Sango one last time, "I'm am gathering supplies for a fire and a meal, then, I will be leaving this village."

"But… wha-what about—" Sango stuttered.

Kikyo laughed her cruel laugh, her shoulders shaking, "What about Kagome? Is that it?"

Sango nodded dumbly for an answer, not able to think of anything intelligible to say.

"Can't you all see? Are you really that dense?" Sango was becoming less confused the more Kikyo talked. "She's of no use to me. She barged into the time unaware of anything happening. She claimed what should have been mine."

"What would that be Kikyo?" a voice from behind the reed mat asked.

Kikyo gasped as Inuyasha stuck his head into the hut. He straightened his form to its fullest height and loomed over her with a sense of impending doom if she said the wrong thing.

To Sango, Inuyasha truly was an intimidating sight. He was tall, even for a Japanese man, even for a half demon. He stood with his wild silver hair falling around his shoulders, spilling down his back in a tumultuous cascade. His eyes, normally so devoid of emotion, held the wrath of a million hording demons and the hurt of an innocent child who had been taken advantage of, his fire rat robe tinting them red. His hands were clutched at his sides, his nails digging deep into his palm so that they drew blood which dripped in a steady pattern onto the dirt floor of Kaede's hut.

Kikyo shrunk into herself, the former priestess cowered before the half-demon she had kept so much from. He knew she wanted to become a _real woman_, who was able to give her love and her life to the man she wanted most. She wanted Inuyasha to help her with that. Yes, she had denounced her place as a priestess—but it had not been because of a passionate love she held for Inuyasha. It was so she could be normal. Inuyasha was to be the means to the end, he was going to give her children… and then he could be done away with.

Sango watched the exchange, and gasped as Kikyo slapped Inuyasha, and moved to get away, running out of the hut; both Inuyasha and Sango followed her.

Inuyasha leapt through the air and caught up with her. Grabbing her arm causing the basket of bread, milk, and cheese to fall to the ground, where bugs waited to feed off of them.

Taking her shoulders into his hands, Inuyasha peered into Kikyo's dead eyes, "What did Kagome take away from you Kikyo?" He asked with a sullen voice.

Kikyo wrenched herself out of Inuyasha's grip, causing his nails to drag along her skin, souls leaking out and flying to the heavens where they could finally have peace in death.

"She took you," Kikyo said venomously. "I was the one who was supposed to heal your heart! I was the one who was supposed to make you happy… I was the one you were supposed to love! Me!"

Inuyasha's faced flushed scarlet at the last part Kikyo said, and he hurried to correct her, "No, Kikyo, no. You're the one I love, can't you see that. I'm going to avenge your death by killing Naraku and going to hell with you."

Even as he said the words, he knew he was lying, but he didn't have to let Kikyo know. The problem was, Kikyo already knew. She knew it was all a lie as she watched Inuyasha's countenance crumble before her eyes.

"I see now, my dear Inuyasha, I was mistaken," she said in a soft voice, imitating Kagome. She walked forward and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him softly on the lips.

Inuyasha blushed again and hugged Kikyo back, trying to make her pale thin body warm like it used to be.

Kikyo rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, and stared into Sango's wide eyes. She glared at the girl, and smiled a smile that was thinly veiled with malice as she said, loud enough for Sango to hear, "I'm glad you promised to leave Kagome in her own time. You don't need her anymore, now that you've got me."

Sango's hands rose to her mouth, "It's your fault."

Her nose was turning red, and tears welled up in her eyes. She took a step backwards and tripped lightly, barely catching herself. She slowly sunk to her knees, her kimono, which had been a myriad of colors, was dirty, and all of it looked to be a faded grey color. As tears spilled over onto her cheeks, sliding down and dripping off her chin, Inuyasha turned to look at her.

What he saw shocked him. Her usual happy face was pallid, grey and sickly, making her appear aged. Her hair, which was to amazingly illuminated, hung limp and greasy, in a mass down her back. And her bright shining eyes had darkened and lost their luster. The skin of her hands was yellow and stretched, and her kimono hung loosely on her body. Kirara wouldn't even approach her.

As Inuyasha called out to Sango, reaching his hand toward her as he kept his other arm wrapped around Kikyo, Sango fell over and her body lay limp on the ground. She was still breathing—still alive, but her will had been broken, and her hurts had overwhelmed her to the point that she no longer saw anything. She didn't see Inuyasha leaving Kikyo's side to rush to her aid; she didn't see Miroku running towards her fallen body so he could help his beloved. And if she had been next to the Bone Eater's Well, she wouldn't have seen Shippo's ears perk up, or his nose lift in the air as he smelled a familiar scent.

Nor would Sango have heard the tinkling of Kagome's voice as she called up from the bottom of the well to announce her arrival in the Feudal Era…

**A/N:** Hey, I hope you guys like this chapter. I will stress again… PLEASE REVIEW. I want all of you to like—if not love—this story. And how am I supposed to do that if you don't tell me what's wrong with it? Anyway, this is an anguish-type chapter it'll get better from here… I think. We'll see….


	3. Ultimatum

**Queen of Hearts**

**by: kleine-kiko**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I appreciate those of you that reviewed my story: ) you guys rock. So, I'm starting a tradition. I'm going to dedicate the story to those who have reviewed most recently. So, here they are:

**to kagome7inuyasha75, kayko15, and Sango-the-youkai-slayer**

You are all very much appreciated by me, and I will try my best to make you all happy with the story. As for you freeloaders who haven't reviewed… I hope you enjoy the story as well. It's just disheartening to know you are willing to read the story, but aren't willing to review it and tell me what you'd think would improve the story.

Anyway, as a treat for those of you who reviewed (you made the **5** review quota for updating once a week, reminder **10** gets three updates a week), and a way out of updating on Friday because I'll be busy packing to move… I'm going to update today. Enjoy the update.

**Chapter 3: Inuyasha and the Ultimatum of Honor**

Sango's shallow breathing hitched as Miroku lifted her up and cradled her in his arms like a great beast protecting its mate. He looked down at her, seeing her grey skin stretched over her cheekbones that jutted out. He gently ran his palm over her cheek, stopping to cup her face in his hand.

Miroku had gone to the river to ponder the situation Inuyasha had presented. He wanted to understand Inuyasha's little game of dodging between Kikyo and Kagome. And he wanted to understand why the hanyou had decided Kagome wasn't good enough to be part of their group any longer.

Most of all he wanted to help Kagome.

It was true he had left Sango alone for a few days, hoping she would snap out of the dreary life she had been living, sitting in Kaede's hut staring blankly at the wall. He didn't know she hadn't been eating though, until Kaede had brought it to his attention the previous day.

'_Miroku?' The village's priestess approached the young itinerant monk cautiously._

'_Yes Kaede?' Miroku had asked, aware of the stiffness and formality that had entered her generally warm voice as she neared him._

'_Are ye aware that Sango has not been herself?'_

'_Yes, yes I have Kaede.' Miroku had thought it odd, at the time, for Kaede to bring such an obvious thing to his attention._

_Kaede's eyes widened, 'Then ye are aware that she has not eaten or slept since young Kagome left us?'_

_Miroku gasped. He had known that Sango had taken Kagome's departure rather roughly, but was confident she would overcome the shock of it quickly, because she was an extraordinary woman._

'_She hasn't?' he asked, concern laced his otherwise calm voice and demeanor._

'_Nay, I'm afraid, if she were to take another emotional blow, she may die,' Kaede's voice was full of sadness, she wrapped her arm around Miroku's and pulled him to the hut._

_He looked in and knew she was dazed, but was still confident that she would pull out of the stupor she was entranced by…_

Now, as Miroku held his beloved in his arms, and saw Kikyo clutched tightly to Inuyasha, he knew what had sent his dear Sango to a seemingly early grave.

Sango, who hadn't left the safety of Kaede's hut since the week after Inuyasha declared Kagome a lost cause, had most likely left the hut to find Kagome herself and found Inuyasha and Kikyo in a lover's embrace. Miroku felt disgusted and betrayed by the half-demon he had come to think of as a close friend and ally. But now he saw Inuyasha for the traitorous man he really was.

He looked at the hanyou and the priestess, who looked back—one with mild interest, and one with (obvious to Miroku) a fake sense of care.

Miroku yelled, "How could you? How could you Inuyasha? I knew you preferred her… but to do this to a woman who has always tried to take care of you and help you? You betrayed her for the dead? You've condemned her to an early grave!"

Inuyasha pinned his ears flat against his head, trying to drown out Miroku's cries of horror at the thought that he had betrayed them.

"I did no such thing! I never would abandon you guys—!"

He was cut off by the surprisingly strong snort from Sango, "But you would abandon a living loving woman for the dead?"

Inuyasha was about to retort, but held his tongue as he heard Sango's ragged breathing stop almost completely as she allowed her unconscious mind to take over, and spread through her body. She was now in a blissful oblivion; not alive and not dead, but oblivious to the worlds of the living and the dead that swirled in the darkness that enshrouded her body—mists that eventually became one in her mind.

"Inuyasha, you have made your last decision concerning this group," Miroku said, a glare that contained all of his hurt was fixed on his face. "I'm going to take care of Sango, and then we will leave. I'm taking her back to her village where she belongs. And when she's strong enough, we will search for Naraku ourselves."

"You can't do that Miroku! You need me to protect you!" Inuyasha said forcefully.

A small excited Shippo ran into the village towards Miroku and Sango, placing his small hand on Sango's forehead. Shippo looked back towards the way from whence he came, and a young girl stepped from behind a small hut that hid the entrance of the village from the eyes of the group.

Miroku gasped as a young woman stepped into the clearing. Her white top yellowed her sickly looking skin, the green sailor back brought out the dulled color in her once glossy black hair. Her eyes, which were once so illustrious now were darkened and dulled. Her green school uniform skirt had been lengthened to hide the bruises, which so easily were inflicted upon her body, so that it was now reached her knees. The smile, once fixed upon her face was replaced with a grimace of pain that radiated through her entire countenance.

Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era.

Kagome's bland expression rested on the scene which concerned Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. After she had studied them she turned her ghoulish gaze to Inuyasha.

She conjured a false smile when she saw Kikyo in his arms and said in a sickly false happy voice, "Hello Inuyasha; Kikyo."

She bowed and a loud pop was heard when her spine gave out. Shippo immediately ran to her side, and held onto her leg. Kaede, who had just finished gathering herbs for the sick Sango, entered the village and gasped dropping her basket at the sight of Kagome.

"Kagome! You've finally returned to us," Kaede went to Kagome's side, and ushered the girl, and Miroku who carried Sango into the hut.

Kikyo, who was the most shocked to see Kagome back in the Feudal Era pinched at Inuyasha's arm to gain his attention.

"Ouch, what is it Kikyo?" He said, not taking his eyes off of Kaede's reed door, where he had last seen Kagome.

"Inuyasha why is she here? You promised to—"

"I didn't bring her here Kikyo. She came back on her own," Inuyasha smiled, how could he have been stupid enough to think Kagome had forgotten him?

Kikyo hadn't planned on this happening. A similar thing had happened when the great demon lord, Hyoga, had been awakened and caused the Tree of Life to suck the souls of all things living.

Kikyo had explained to Kagome then that she didn't belong in this world, and that she shouldn't come back. But Kagome had come back, of course, that was with Inuyasha's promptings. Kikyo thought if she could prevent Inuyasha from contacting Kagome, Kagome would be spiritually broken. Kikyo had planned on controlling Inuyasha, and preventing Kagome from coming back.

And now Kaede, _her sister_, was aiding the sickly child. It was, to Kikyo the ultimate of family betrayal. Helping a family member's enemy would not be tolerated.

Inuyasha broke from Kikyo's grasp and headed towards Kaede's hut.

Kikyo was desperate to stop him, "Inuyasha!"

He looked over his shoulder at her, pausing, "Yes Kikyo?"

"You promised you would always protect me did you not?"

Inuyasha was confused by her question and hesitated in answering, "Yes, I did…"

Kikyo pulled an arrow out of her quiver, and placed the sharp tip of it at the base of her neck, "Even from myself?"

Inuyasha turned to her and stepped towards her, "Kikyo, what do you think you're doing?"

"Stop!" she replied in a hurry, "Inuyasha, its time to make your decision."

"What are you talking about?"

Kikyo tightened her grip on the arrow, pressing it into her neck, "Inuyasha you choose now, and choose wisely."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha warned.

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Inuyasha you either keep your promise to me, or you go and tend to that girl. And with the state of that girl's health, I'd say she only had a few days if she's not properly looked after. Either way, one of us dies."

**A/N:** Hope you guys like this update… I wouldn't mind a few more reviews either. But hey, I guess I can't be picky, I'm just here to entertain… Don't let this note make you think I don't want reviews… I'm just in an exceptionally good mood today. I'll update when I feel like it, so enjoy.


	4. Salvation and Demise

**Queen of Hearts**

**by: kleine-kiko**

**A/N:** Hey everyone. I have 10 reviews… I guess that's good. I really appreciate them too! So, I'm dedicating this chapter to all of you who reviewed this last chapter. And here you are:

to **sango'sstalker, kayko15, Miko-Sakurako, and Sango-the-youkai-slayer from and InuxKag4Ever from comments are appreciated. I'd still like more reviews. If you're reading my story and like it, but aren't reviewing it, or are reading my story like it and are reviewing it, I'd like you to know that I'm starting a series of exclusive one-shots that will be available on only TWO websites, which will be listed in the author's note at the bottom.**

**Chapter Four: Kagome's Salvation and Kikyo's Demise**

As Kikyo stood still with the arrow pressed against the base of her throat after she had issued the ultimatum, Inuyasha's mind raced with all of the different possibilities that could happen. He had loved the image of Kikyo he had had during his fifty years of sleep, and he still loved the Kikyo he had known in the past.

But was this woman, this reanimated Kikyo, the woman he loved all those years?

His mind turned to the other woman in his life… Kagome. She laid on a futon not fifty feet from where he was now, on the brink of death like their friend Sango. Kagome had always been on Inuyasha's side, even in the beginning when he had wanted to kill her for the jewel.

But, did he love Kagome as more than a friend? Was the soul that resided in Kagome, _Kikyo's soul_, destined for his soul?

Inuyasha's mind raced, his heart thumped heavily in his chest, his breathing became rapid and erratic as his mind swam, causing him to become dizzy and disorientated.

Kikyo noticed the change in Inuyasha's countenance, but she held her ground, "Inuyasha. I want an answer," she prodded in her cold domineering voice and manner.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder, sniffing out Kagome's scent, wishing he could be at her side, but needing to somehow talk Kikyo out of suicide.

"Kikyo, I need to—" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder again towards Kaede's hut, "I need to—"

Kikyo barked shrilly, "You need to what? Attend to Kagome? Why not let her die to save me? You would have when she first came to our world…"

A cold chill ran up Inuyasha's spine as Kikyo spoke her cruel heartless words. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Because I know your shikigami servants will save you anyway, I'm choosing to save Kagome," Inuyasha laughed confident that he could save the two women he loved most.

Kikyo pressed the arrow to her throat and a soul slipped out, "You're wrong, I have disembodied them. They are useless now. I've also banished my soul collectors; I have no help for me now. You have made your _final _choice."

Inuyasha stared wide eyed at Kikyo as she pushed the arrow through her neck and pulled it back out, shuddering and falling to the ground. All the souls she had in her body escaped through the hole in her neck, seeming to dance into the heavens where their long awaited peace was.

Inuyasha was ready to run and pick Kikyo up into his arms when Kaede yelled.

"Hold them Miroku; we mustn't let them fade away!"

"I'm trying Kaede I'm only one man!" Miroku hollered in response. Miroku's strained reply was followed closely by two piercing screams of pain from Kagome and Sango.

Inuyasha looked at his long lost beloved as a few more souls raced out of her body. He turned his back to her as he entered Kaede's hut. He never saw Kikyo's demise. Inuyasha didn't see the last part of Kikyo and Kagome's soul fight to stay in the body… Inuyasha never saw Kikyo's body disintegrated into dust and a few bones.

Inuyasha entered Kaede's small hut cautiously and almost gagged as he smelled Kagome's and Sango's blood all over the room. He stepped up onto the platform that had the pit with Kaede's pot in it. As he stepped up he could more fully see Miroku's face and Shippo's red hair from behind Kaede's hunched back. As Inuyasha peered over Kaede's shoulder he was disgusted at what he saw.

Kagome and Sango were both becoming paler by the second. Kaede had pierced a hole into the veins of each of the girl's arm; Kagome's left and Sango's right. The blood was shooting from their veins into wooden bowls on the floor.

"Damn it! You are such a stupid old crone! Can't you see they aren't getting better? Their turning paler! Stop it!" Inuyasha moved around Kaede's body and grabbed the blankets to press hard against the girls' arms to stop the blood letting.

Kaede was affronted. "Inuyasha what be ye doing? We must rid their bodies of the poison."

Inuyasha growled, "If you could see anything you'd know that getting sicker and paler looking doesn't make a person better. Damn it! I can practically smell the death rolling off of their bodies."

He wrapped the blankets securely around their arms as he went to get the first aid kit Kagome had left in the Feudal Era for Kaede in case an emergency should arise while she was away, and let Miroku take over putting pressure on the wounds. Inuyasha roughly opened the box, items scattering in every direction. When he found to rolls of wadded up linen bandages, he picked the up and walked over to the two bleeding girls.

Inuyasha looked at the girls' ashen faces, wishing there was a way he could help them more. He saw Kagome's cracked eyes. He knew she must be delusional if she could even sense anything, but he turned away from her to help Sango first.

Inuyasha was solemn, and quietly asked Miroku to remove his hand, so he could wrap the bandage around Sango's arm.

Once the bandage was in place, Miroku carried the limp Sango to another villager's hut, who was willing to give Sango a place to stay until she was fully recovered. Miroku, of course, would remain by her side and nurse her back to health.

Kaede stared at Inuyasha, physically—instead of verbally—asking what he planned to do. Inuyasha sighed and turned his back to her, so he could face Kagome.

Kagome looked horrible. She looked like Sango, but she had even the tiniest more color in her sunken in cheeks. The blood from her arm had soaked through the blanket, and Inuyasha was scared to remove it. But as he pulled back the layers, he was relieved to find that the wound from the bloodletting had finally stopped it's rapid bleeding.

"Damn it Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered as he heard the reed mat rattle as it was pushed aside and Kaede exited.

Kagome moaned lightly at Inuyasha's touch, but remained unconscious to the world around her. She had a crease in her brow that grew more intense as Inuyasha wrapped the bandage farther around her arm; finally tying it off at the top of the bandage.

She had slight sweat sheen to her forehead, and her lips were dried and cracked. She didn't look much like Kagome anymore… rather a shell of what she used to be—so much like Kikyo had been.

Inuyasha looked around the hut for Shippo, ready to tell the kitsune to scram. But Shippo must have left with Miroku and Sango, for he was nowhere in sight. Inuyasha let out the ragged breath he didn't know he had been holding in the whole time. When his breath came out, Inuyasha's exterior crumbled. He seemed to sink farther onto the floor and he dropped his chin to his chest and heaved a great sob.

Inuyasha cried.

He didn't know whether to be happy or not. Had Kikyo lied? Was she still alive? Kagome was alive, but should he rejoice in the death of his unrequited love Kikyo? Kikyo. She wanted Kagome to vanish; she caused Sango's illness. Kikyo had kept Inuyasha trapped in a sense of guilt.

Kikyo had kept him, Inuyasha, the man she _loved_, from being happy.

As Inuyasha sat next to Kagome, crying, the last bit of Kagome's soul that Kikyo had reclaimed, entered her body through her slightly open mouth.

Kagome's face brightened a little, and her breath became more even. Kagome opened her eyes to a narrow sliver and saw Inuyasha sitting next to her, his front covered in blood.

"Inuyasha?" she croaked from her dry throat.

Inuyasha looked up. Kagome gasped as she saw his silver hair reflected in the twin trail of tears running down his face that were illuminated by the moon.

**A/N: **Hey you guys, I hoped you liked the update. I know I did. I know a lot of people don't like Kikyo, and trust me—I DON'T! I just would have felt bad if I had you know, killed her off by sending her through a random meat grinder that magically worked in Japan's Feudal Era….. (lol) Well, the websites that my one-shot series will soon be located at are http/groups. and http/groups. I'll have the rules posted there. Riiko's Secret is my website and the Yokinto Temple is my friend Zink's site. I encourage all of you to join the groups : )

**P.S. **Don't forget to review the story : ) I'd appreciate it.


End file.
